<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poldark: headcanon stories by rainpuddle13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272802">Poldark: headcanon stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainpuddle13/pseuds/rainpuddle13'>rainpuddle13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Poldark - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All sorts of crazy shenanigan, Eventual Romance, F/M, Idiots in Love, Love, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainpuddle13/pseuds/rainpuddle13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a catch-all for responses to the Give Me a Pairing and an AU prompt and I will give You Five (or more) Headcanons prompt over on Tumblr. It was a fun exercise in writing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Demelza Carne &amp; Ross Poldark, Demelza Carne/Ross Poldark, Dwight Enys/Caroline Penvenen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Accidental Dating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The AU story ideas here may or may not be revisited in the future.</p><p>Also, hit me up on tumblr (same name over there) since I post requests for prompts all the time if you want to get in on the action!</p><p>Accidental dating requested by xx_sparks_xx.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ross:</p><p>He only went out to please Caroline. Well, really to shut her up. She was always on about finding someone for him that could put up with his moodiness. Dwight was mostly silent on the matter, but would occasionally urge him to just go along with it for his sanity. What Ross hadn’t expected was the pretty redhead that Caroline presented him with on the night of July 26th.</p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>Demelza was very far from displeasing to him from the very start. She was warm and kind, full of life, easy to smile. It was difficult to brood in her presence. Her happiness wore off on everyone, including him.  He could do without her mutt of a dog though. He secretly cursed Caroline for doing this to him.</p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>Ross found himself going out more, and actually looking forward to it. First it was innocent enough - a couple nights a week at the pub with Caroline and Dwight who happened to bring Demelza along. Then it became a play here, a trip to the museum there, a picnic on the beach...</p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>Before Ross realized what was happening he’d been on 18 double dates with a woman he could see himself with for a long time to come. Although he was loath to admit that to Caroline.</p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>He asked Demelza out for a solo date on the afternoon of October 9th. That Saturday he brought her home to Nampara for the first time. He attempted to cook dinner, and she ended up laughing at his sad attempt and took over before he burnt the house down. She stayed the night. On Sunday morning Ross asked Demelza to marry him. She said yes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Flower Shop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Requested by super_radix_fan</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Demelza:</p><p>Demelza put everything she had into a little flower and garden shop in Sawle. It’s been touch and go for a while, but she’s started to collect  a following amongst the gardening enthusiasts for her extensive knowledge on all things vegetable. She also did a fair trade in fresh and dried herbs, but her true passion was flowers, and was very excited when she got to show off her skills at arrangement.  She did have one standing floral order - every week a bouquet of lilies were to be delivered to Sawle Church and placed on the grave of Grace Vennor Poldark. Without fail, every Friday she delivered the flowers, removing the old ones and placing new ones in the vase on the headstone. She chose the color of the flowers and ribbons based on the season and holiday. </p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>She got her big break after nearly two years in business - a contract to do all of the floral arrangements for the society wedding of the year. It came as a major shock to her. Elizabeth Chynoweth was well known for her finer taste in all things. Demelza had learned that her fiance, one Ross Poldark, had insisted they employ local merchants for catering and flowers. There had been talk of an almighty row over it, but Poldark had stood firm and eventually got his way. Demelza could clear more for the wedding than she normally did in six months.</p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>After months of preparations and planning, and staying up nearly 48 hours straight to make sure everything was perfect inside and out of Truro Cathedral. Demelza was pleased with her work. She took loads of pictures for her book to show future clients. Only, an hour before the wedding was supposed to take place that warm October Saturday afternoon, she was told to take it all down. There would be no wedding. Apparently the bride decided she was in love with someone else, her fiance’s cousin no less.</p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>The first time Demelza Carne met Ross Poldark was when he turned up two weeks after that fateful Saturday to settle the bill for the flowers. He looked tired, grim even. She couldn’t even  imagine what he’d been through.  She gave him a small jade plant along with the receipt. She’d told him it was for luck. He thanked her with a nod and left. She thought Elizabeth Chynoweth was an idiot. </p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>The next time she saw Ross Poldark it was very early morning on a cold Christmas Eve at Sawle Church. He was standing in the graveyard. She politely waited until he was obviously making a move to leave to make her presence known. They chatted for a few minutes while she changed the flowers on his mother’s grave. Then Demelza threw caution to the wind and asked him to Christmas dinner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Baker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Requested by osmarinamo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ross:</p><p>Ross always loved to cook, ever since he was a little boy and his mother brought him into the kitchen with her. His love of baking came later, after she had died. He found her recipe book that had been passed down from her mother and her mother before her. He tried every single one of the recipes, experimenting, improving, and updating as his skill in the kitchen matured.</p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>He took a position in the canteen at Carnemore after being discharged from the Army. It was supposed to be a temporary thing until he could transition fully back into civilian life and open his own bakery. It was there that he met his future wife, Demelza Carne. She was the daughter of the company president and she was in line to replace him when the time came. Talk about marrying up. His father-in-law was a hard man, but if he’d had a problem with Ross, he had never said a word.</p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>It was decided after three children in fairly quick succession that someone was going to need to stay home with them. The obvious choice was Ross. His wife made way too much money to even consider it. He was fine with that and so was she. He had never been happier in his life. His days were filled with Julia, Jermey and tiny little Clowance, often in the kitchen at Nampara together baking all sorts of pasties, crackers, tortes, pies, cakes, and biscuits. His wife loved to  indulge him with cookbooks from all over the world -- current ones, rare ones, classics -- and some of the best bakeware money could buy.</p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>Demelza told him one night after about ten years of marriage he was going to have to stop so much baking. She had noticed lately that the things she ate were settling on her hips. Ross didn’t mind in the least. She was long and lean when they had married, but after three children and ungodly amounts of pastry cream that leanness had given way to fuller hips, a rounder bum, and a bit of tum. He found he actually preferred her that way. She could still bring him to his knees in a tight pencil skirt and high heels. </p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>Ross applied for the Great British Baking Off after his father-in-law joked about it one Christmas after nearly demolishing an entire treacle pudding by himself. Ross was surprised he made the cut the following summer. He now holds the record for the most Paul Hollywood handshakes and technical wins ever in a single season (and not to mention quite the following among fans of the female persuasion).  The winner’s cake stand is predominantly displayed in the china cabinet in the kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. MI-6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Requested by anonymous.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ross:</p><p>Ross had been in the game near on ten years before a meeting with a ring of international gun runners with IRA ties went sideways in Ankara, Turkey that had left him almost dead.  His fellow agent, some up until that point he thought he could trust,  had been “unexpectedly delayed” across town. If an old lady out to feed the stray cats hadn’t stumbled upon him that morning, he would have bled out and that would have been the end of it. Instead, he survived to live with a limp from the broken ankle and an angry scar running down the left side of his face  after being beaten within an inch of his life and shot three times for good measure  Now he was relegated to an analyst position back  at HQ in London. He strongly suspected a mole had outed him.</p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>Section Chief Tonkins had summoned him to Hyde Park for a walk away from the prying eyes and ears of fellow spies. He had a proposal for Ross, a little something off book. Tonkins had a hunch and wanted to see if it panned out, but it required the utmost discretion. He wanted Ross to run an agent in the deepest circles of an ultra-violent IRA offshoot in Ireland. An agent who hadn’t come to the job via the normal channels. It was dangerous, but if things worked out the way Tonkins thought they would they could uncover the mole and destroy an entire terrorist network because he was sure they were intertwined somehow. There were just too many coincidences. Ross readily agreed to be “burned” and to return home in disgrace, seemingly out of the game without access to the toy box  and his reputation as a spy in tatters.. He would run the agent out of Cornwall.</p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>Demezla Carne was the absolute last thing Ross expected when he met the agent he would be running. She certainly looked the Irish part, all red curly hair and blue eyes, and very pretty, way too pretty to be in such a dangerous line of work. Looks were deceiving. Her pedigree was impeccable though -- six years army, special forces trained, munitions and explosive speciality. She could shoot any gun put in her hands with deadly accuracy, and barring that, she could blow it up fifty different ways with access to a few simple household items. She could also handle herself in a fight with someone twice her size.  There was plenty in her file that was redacted so she was involved in some heavy shite that he didn’t have the clearance to know about and Tonkins didn’t see fit to let him in on it.  Her Irish accent was impeccable. His best guess was  she was trained in black ops and wetwork.</p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>It was nearly a year in when they first slept together. There had been an instant attraction from the moment they’d met, but nothing had come of it until Demelza had had a very close scrape with the mole that almost blew her cover. They got into a very heated argument about it. He thought it was too dangerous and wanted to pull her out and she adamantly refused. She was too close to uncovering what she’d been sent to find out.  He thought her a fool. She thought him a right bastard.  One thing led to another. He awoke alone the following morning. It became a regular occurrence over the following six months whenever they met up. She always stole away sometime in the night. Then one day without warning Demelza went dark. Ross tried every method of contacting her that he could without tipping anyone off. There was nothing but silence from her end.</p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>Ross thought Demelza was dead after nearly eight months, and he told Tonkins that when they met in St. Ives one blustery Sunday morning in October. It was almost to be expected considering the terrorist cell she’d infiltrated. Her body was probably dumped in a peat bog somewhere never to be seen again until someone found it in a hundred years or more.  Tonkins solemnly agreed with the assessment , and seemingly brought the entire venture to a close. Ross remained retired, turning his attention to family matters and puttering about the family estate.</p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p> He thought it odd when things started to happen back in London. It came as a shock  when George Warlaggen was proven to be the mole who had nearly gotten Ross killed. They’d been at the farm together, competing fiercely for top marks, with George always falling a little short.  Ross graduating at the top of the class  had fueled uncontrollable jealous rage in George. When George saw an opportunity to erase Ross’ existence and line his pockets with money feeding the IRA information, he seized upon it.  He had not one drop of remorse about his actions.</p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>Only after the dust had settled from the fallout from  the intelligence community scandal did Tonkins finally come to Ross to tell him that Demelza was alive and well. She had gone into protective custody until all of the players could be brought to justice. She had her reasons, his section chief had assured him.  It was her secret testimony that had secured George’s multiple life sentences for treason and put away the top players in the IRA. Ross was anxious to see her again after so long, but had no way to contact her. He had things he wanted to say to her, a lot of angry frustrated words over what she’d put him through over the last few years, but all of that went directly out of the window when she finally turned up on his doorstep at Nampara with his three year old daughter, Julia, in tow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>